In computing systems with multiple processors, inter-processor communication latency may directly effect how the computing system performs as a whole. Such systems may also include caches that are shared between the processors. When data associated with a cache miss is returned from a remote processor, it may be first sent to the cache that missed and then forwarded to the requesting processor. Accordingly, performance of computing systems with multiple processors may suffer greatly if servicing of cache misses is not handled efficiently.